Forget me-not
by Mikkuni
Summary: Chihiro remembers a strange dream she held dear in the past about a world ruled by spirits but as she grows older she tries to forget about everything about the wondrous spirit world and the boy with the green eyes.
1. Familiar

A/N: There isnt enough Spirited away fanfictions i swear.

 **One-shot, I think ? maybe ?**

.

* * *

 **Déjà vu**

 **.**

 **.**

Chihiro remembers a strange dream she had in the past.

It was filled with wonder, adventure and fear.  
She doesn't understand how those 3 can be fit in one single dream, so she hides it in the back of her mind.

.

In middle school, she would befriend a very lonely boy.  
He was short yet plump and had a clingy side to match. She first found him all alone near the school's shed; he was eating a rice ball with big fat tears rolling down his face.

She doesn't know why but it tugs her heart so she decides to seat next to him as she takes out a sandwich before eating with him in silence.

Next day, he was following her around like a puppy.  
It was odd that she took comfort in his actions.

.

In that same exact year, she found a small kitten.

It was summer and the sun was high in the sky, its rays glaring down at her as she walked back home.

Chihiro heard soft meowing behind a tree and when she turned to look behind it, there was small kitten; pure white with a long skinny tail.

She took it home since she found it cute, but she soon found out that the adorable creature had quite an attitude problem.  
As annoying as it was, the purrs and hisses were music to Chihiro's ears when she felt particularly lonely.

She soon decided to buy a mouse and black chick chew toy as a gift.

.

Middle School went by like a flash, and while Chihiro didn't mind the small class ratio. She felt relief for the large number of classmates she had when she entered High school.

Being assigned in class 1-A had its perks like less homework, intellectual conversations are actually possible and the classroom had a new AC installed but Chihiro couldn't stop thinking of the negatives.

For starters her plump little friend was in class 1-D, leaving Chihiro a little lonely.

New school means new friends but it's kind of hard to fit in when her classmates are the snobby rich type of people.

But the worst of all was their advisor.

Nicknamed 'The Witch' by students, Mrs. Tachibana was a terrifying old crone with a prideful personality. She wouldn't hesitate humiliating students if it served to teach a lesson, while Chihiro admired the way her teacher had such strong beliefs; the rules were starting to be a real pain in the neck.

Chihiro wasn't sure if she could last the year.

.

Chihiro befriended an upperclassman in her club.  
She was a stunning third year student with long brown hair tied into a ponytail with doe like eyes that were framed by thick eyelashes.

Chihiro likes her headstrong personality and the motherly aura she gave off.

But strangely enough it always feels like she's comparing her senpai to someone else.

.

Chihiro decided that she loved her class when the culture festival started.

The once academically focused honor students soon unwind and became witty and carefree.

Jokes and laughter was heard loud in clear inside their classroom and she decided that sound was peaceful and calming.

Chihiro soon found out what it actually felt to be a high schooler

.

By the end of the culture festival, a huge bonfire was held.

All students gathered and entertained themselves as the fire warmed them up to the brim.

Chihiro was packing up the props from their Booth when a student from the other class called her out.

She was led to an empty classroom where the confession was held.

Chihiro felt her cheeks burn scarlet when she saw the intense way the boy was looking at her.

Messy brown hair that was accompanied by loving black eyes while his lips crinkled into a nervous smile.

Chihiro thought she wouldn't mind if he kissed her in that empty classroom.  
But when the things started to become more heated, when hands started to wander. A pair of gentle green eyes flashed in her head and next thing she knew her body was recoiling back in alarm.

She saw the confused, hurt look on the boy's face but all she could see was that damned green eyes staring at her so kindly that she had no choice but to run outside the room while covering her ears as the voice repeatedly whispered in her ears.

"Don't look back"

She decided to leave early after she sent a text to her classmates.

Her head was throbbing painfully.

.

That night, Chihiro dreamed of a bath house, spiders, quirky old men, quarrelling sisters and a boy.

A boy with a gentle smile and the greenest eyes she has ever seen.

He would protect her from all the monsters she would face.

She would go on a wild adventure to save the boy and she soon acquired plenty of new friends.

At the end he would bid her farewell with hushed, sad tone.

"Don't look back"

She couldn't help but fall for him.

But like every single time she dreamed of him and the spirit world, everything would vanish when she wakes up.  
Though nostalgia would creep on her like always when she first opens her eyes as her heart would do flips when she tries to remember.  
Chihiro tries to dismiss the butterflies as she stands up and begins her day.

Little did she know….

Chihiro can try all her hardest to forget about Haku but her heart just couldn't seem to let him go.

.

.

.

* * *

btw, Hayao Miyazaki has officially confirmed that Chihiro forgot about everything that happened in the spirit world once she passed through the tunnel.

Also, spot the character references!

 _/_ (' **;** _ **;** ')\


	2. Never forgets

A/N: I wrote something that can serve as seque to thisl? not sure yet so you guys can tell me your opinion.

If you guys want to read it: see the new story I uploaded - " s/12961309/2/Goodbye"

 **(Here's a preview)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **\ -_- /**

 **.**

 **.**

 **/\**

"It was nice seeing you again Chihiro" he grinned as the wind tousled his short dark hair with its breeze.

She weakly said her own farewells as she felt her mind start to fog.

.

 _Something is wrong_.

.

However before she could even realize it; the stranger grabbed her keys from her hands to twist open the lock on the door.

With one final goodbye; Chihiro dazedly watched him push her inside with a nudge.

"Now go" he said faintly with a hint of sentimentality embedded in his tone as he unwrapped his jacket around her shoulders before wearing it back on over his shirt.

"And don't look back"

With one final push Chihiro was inside her house.

.

She stood there quietly for a few minutes as the dizziness started to clear up. She even spotted her mom humming in the kitchen as she prepared for dinner.

Without warning, Thunder crashed down vehemently in the sky.

With a jump; Chihiro felt herself snap awake like a slap.

.

Everything that transpired between her and the green-eyed stranger (?) crashed down on her and suddenly she collapsed to the floor.

She could hear her mom shout in worry as she asked what the fuss was about.

But Chihiro was barely listening as images and silhouettes flashed through her head like an expired film.

Bath houses, 2 witches, a baby, a mask and a river spirit.

A violent shudder shook her as she gripped her head in agony.

She couldn't breathe properly.

.

.

Once you've met someone, you never really forget them.

It just takes a while for your memories to return


End file.
